Vanilla Sugar
by KujakuValentine
Summary: Kabuto’s been raised with a girl that, like him, was taken in by his father. Kabuto’s slowly realizing that he thinks less of the girl as his sister and more as something else. made to introduce my character to my friends. R


Vanilla Sugar 

a/n: this is a spur of the moment thing. Gaara told me that it would be a good idea to write a fan fiction about my character and Kabuto since I like him so much that he's inspired me to make another character. I will have a picture that goes along with this. I'm hoping that this will be a one shot. I'm more of a uninformed Naru-fan anyway. Let's hope that I keep everyone in character! The title by the way, came from a Vanilla Ice joke. I wont explain how it connects to Kabuto… it's still really funny though. This really has nothing to do with the story. Sorry TTTT I really don't know how to make this go with the story line.

Disclimer: I don't own anyone execpt for Asuka.

Vanilla Sugar 

She kicked her feet in rhythm as the cart pulled through the town. The two had hitched a ride further into the large town since they lived on the outer skirts. "We'll go home in a minute or two, I just wanted to pick some things up." She looked at him as he pushed his glasses up to their usual spot and smiled. Her eyes spoke, although nothing, no noise, came from her. "I guess that we eat a lot. We might have to go to the store to pick some things up next week… I suppose that I'll have to get those too when the time comes." She frowned, her inability to speak made her useless. She could be of no use to him except for a housekeeper and an invisible ninja. The thought made her smile, she was from 'the village that hide's in sound', yet she made nothing of sound at all. A stealthy little ninja was all that she could be to him… but for the moment she was satisfied. She clapped twice and he looked at her, "What is it?" She smiled and pointed to herself, then the market. "…you want to do the shopping?" Kabuto asked. She wobbled her hand to show a 'yes and no' gesture. "…You want to go there? I'm confused. Give me more information." She frowned, he had almost learned to completely understand her but from time to time, he would be distracted and miss some things that she would try to 'say'. She pulled some money out of her pockets and waved it in his face and pointed to the market then mouthed a few words. "Oh…I guess you can help if you want… but why don't you save it, so you can get something later. Or maybe you could help out when money is low. I don't get so much work since it's been calm lately." She nodded and shoved the bills in her pocket, he wouldn't have let her pay anyway. He was always slipping her money and paying her back when ever she helped out. She was always doing jobs for him, in a way, she was indebted to him. Just like he was to Orochimaru. In turn, she was following both of the men's orders. Taking them as they came. Soon enough her skills would be good enough to actually be a well enough know ninja as Kabuto was, or at least she hoped she would. He patted her on the shoulder, "I really do think you should save your money."

He pulled her along by her wrist as they walked through the village like they had done when they were little. She had come when she was about five. Kabuto was older then her by then and might have been about seven or eight. Her parents had come from the 'village hidden in sound' and managed to take refuge in leaf village while something was happening with their family back in sound. Asuka never really new much about her past, only that her parents had befriended Kabuto's adoptive parents and left her with them when they went on a 'trip' back to the village. They never came back, but that had never bothered her. She had grown up with Kabuto's family and managed to be very withdrawn the rest of her childhood. She eventually stopped speaking and soon after fell very ill and lost the ability all together. Durring her time of sickness, she had almost lost her sight too, luckily enough, she did still have that ability, though it was impaired. Kabuto stopped infront of a store and stared at the sign, "How old do you have to be to purchase alchole?" Asuka giggled, making no sound mind you, execpt for little puffs of air. Raising two hands she had shown two fingers, then one. Kabuto nodded, "Just a thought… I saw one of the other students running around with something the other day, my minds been slightly quisical about it ever since." Asuka grabbed his hand and pulled him over toward one of the stores. "I'm coming, just a minute." One of the elder students remarked about them and Kabuto and Asuka shrugged. She was sure as hell used to the remarks about them being related, and then the complete opposite of the rumors of their relationship. Either way, nothing of the matter was up to her, Kabuto was her master and the only one with a say in the matter. She was completely worthless in the matter, but that was alright. Maybe she was cutting herslef short though, always giving Kabuto the boost up in the food chain, she knew full well that she could make him run in circles and all she had to do was hit the emotional weak spot that he might have had for her. She smirked and Kabuto moved up to examine her, "What is it?" She shrugged in her, 'I'm not telling you' way. "What is it? You see something?" Kabuto looked around unflinching and went back to looking for the store. "We have to find this place soon. I'd rather be at home resting or training, either one is better." She nodded and her mind wandered as she saw Ino walk by. Her hair was the longest of all the girls in the village. And yet Asuka herself was at least three to five years older then her. Asuka wasn't exactly sure, Kabuto was the one who had gone to school in leaf, she had been shipped off and privatly trained by someone from sound. Asuka'' hair used to be to the inside of her knees. She had cut it one day durring her training in order to throw off her trainer, it had little effect, but it did give her the moments pause that she had needed to complete the mission in what ever way it needed to be exicuted. Her hair was now onlt a little longer then Kabuto's, but she had more of a white/silver/yellow tint to it in comparison to Kabuto's Silver hair. Kabuto had thrown a little bit of an 'adult tantrum' ,as he called it, when she came home with it chopped so short. Part of her believed that it was his 'brotherly' side that had gotten angry with her for it, the other part believed that Kabuto had favored her look and was aggrivated by the change. What ever it had been, he was over his pouting and back to his daily life. Asuka smirked as she passed Sakura, holding her chin high to aggrivate the younger shinobi. She thought to herself, 'Flat chested hot head.' It brought her enough joy, besides the fact that Kabuto surpassed her in intelligence. Asuka loved showing herself off, plainly for the fact she was concidered more of an adult because, plainly, she devoloped quicker and more efficently then the girls of leaf would ever. Asuka jumped a little as the girl scoffed at her and Asuka mouthed, 'flat chest?' to her. Sakura growled and barked at her as Kabuto and his minion continued to walk down the street. "What's that you said to her?" Kabuto eyed Asuka who continued to hold her chin up in her slighly cocky way and smiled as she shrugged and patted her chest. "oh." Kabuto smiled and pulled her up along with him, "Carefull, one of these days a girl with a bigger chest is going to come along and show you up." Asuka stopped in her tracks regaining her inniocence and losing the cocky attitude. Kabuto jerked and stpped with her, "Come on, I'm kidding, besides, you knowI wouldn't bail out on you _that_ quickly. I wont, ok?" Asuka frowned and sighed, she got rather aggrivated when they went into town and would act snobby around the other girls because she was jellious. "It's alright. Come on, let's go buy turnips, noodles, and radishes. I'll make you that crap that you like." Asuka smiled, Kabuto might have not been the best cook, but for some reason he was really good at throwing things together every once in a while and getting something she really liked! She ran up with him and then past him to the store making him break in chase. "Asuka!"

Cut

She streched out over the bed lazily, at least Kabuto understood most of her expressions, "Sleepy? I thought that you were going to help me make dinner?" She proceded to let out a deep sigh and he laughed, "alright I get it." He walked over beside her and patted her on the head, "I'll make dinner, how's that sound?" She nodded and patted his head. Lately, she had been very sleepy, always trying to nap and get rest, but rumors had her stirring and she was having a hard time emotionally coping with them. Kaubto was her emotional brother, he may not have seemed like one, but she was readily attached to him. But rumors were leading to other things between them, like distance and akward situations. Plainly for the fact that she felt the rumors should be somewhat true. Kabuto didn't seem to mind. He seemed to ignore them all together infact! It made her wonder, then again, he was Kabuto. She leaned back on the bed making the covers poof slightly and forcing Kabuto to glance back at her. "You alright?" She mouthed, 'No.' "What is it?" she sighed and continued to mouth her silent words, 'I'm confused' she stated. "About what?" She sat there unmoving. Kabuto put down the books that she was moving around on his desk and sat beside her, "Come on." 'You say that a lot.'. He frowned at her, "You ignore me and blank out a lot." 'You're the only one who understands me.' Kabuto moved her hair away from her head band and smiled at it, "Yup… so you should tell me what's wrong." She shook her head causing the hair to fall back in front of her face and rolled over, turning her back to him. "I cant understand you if I can't see your mouth moving, come on." She put her hand in his face and snapped her fingers together in one of the only motions of sign language she knew, 'NO'. Kabuto stood up and walked out of the room, "Alright then. I'll give you time to think." Kabuto shouted as he went down the stairs, "If I did something please tell me."

Asuka rolled over and sdtared at the picture that was on her nightstand. It was a picture of Kabuto's family, him, and her the day after they met up to tell everyone that they had passed the exam. Asuka had always been greatful that his family had so openly accepted her into their hearts, but then again, neither of them really had a real family. She grabbed the top of the picture and layed it face down. It had always bugged her that Kabuto had picked her up when the picture was taken, and the fact that his family wittnessed the little gesture of affectiion, weather it brotherly or romantic. Asuka was taken back by those things all the time though and she was probably over annalysing it. He did tend to pick up his 'cousins' too, but they were only between the ages of three and eight. Asuka smiled sitting up and pulling a box out from under the bed. She pulled the lid off and leafed through the pictures pulling out a yellow package and dumping it out onto the bed. There was a picture of her parents in it, then some of her when she got her head band, her and Kabuto after the exams, her and Kabuto when they had moved out a few months ago (Kabuto's dad rejected at first, but was quickly persuaded with promises of visits and it being a nessesary step to grow up.) and pictures of them at other times. She huffed, Kabuto was in almost all the pictures and they were together. Aside from a few with her friends from sound, Asuka had spent most of her life with him. He acted as her guardian, but it was plain to see that she would have been fine on her own. She hopped off the bed, leaving the pictures in plain sight, Kabuto would probably whuffel through them later and she could watch his reaction to them while she hid nearby. Kabuto was cooking something downstairs and she wanted to make sure that he was keeping his promise about turnips and noodles. She walked around silentlely, making sure that her ninja skills were in tune. There was more then one reason that she liked being mute, besides the fact she rarely had to answer to anyone, she could surpass most of the ninja's in stealth without even being noticed. She held onto the banister that lead down the stairs and lowered herself upside down till she could see inside the warm kitchen. Kabuto was looking over his shoulder at the TV that was almost too far across the room. She smiled to herself because it was one of the reasons that Kabuto was nearsighted. He was always straining his eyes to see across the room or somewhere where he should have just let his focous do it's best with out squinting and straining. She was happy with his glasses though, she loved them infact. She had been caught trying to make away with them once of twice, but Kabuto only gave her a simple lecture as to, "I need those to see! If I get in an accident, you'll have to do everything and that means that I cant translate for you." Asuka shook her head, she had to figure out Kabuto's opinion on the matter, simpy observing him wouldn't do her any good. She realized that he probably knew she was there but was just too distracted. She flipped down from the banister and walked the rest way down the stairs to Kabuto who was licking something off his fingers seeming to think about it while he was. Kabuto walked back over to the counter and sat some things down pausing a moment to stare at the TV. "Hey! …you alright?" Asuka had her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He looked over his shoulder to smile back at her, "You wanna talk? You know I'm not mad at you right?" She nodded into his back and she let him go, jumping onto the counter that he had been setting the food on. "What's wrong?" 'Rumors,' she mouthed, 'People are making me confused to my own feelings.' Kabuto nodded, "That's understandable. What exactly are they saying that's confusing you?" She bit her lip and lowered her cloudy purple eyes, 'Us…You and I.' Kabuto let out a 'hmm' and nodded, "Well, let them be if they bother you. You don't have to do what people say." Kabuto looked over his shoulder and began to walk over to the stove untill her hand caught his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her while she struggled to mouth the words, 'They're…' she finally closed her mouth and let him go after noticing his eyes shake slightly. She curled her legs to her chest and sighed while he finished stirring her dinner. She turned on the counter too look at the TV while the silence took over the room. Kabuto was watching one of his video game shows again. He had the room stacked with games, mainly older nintendo games. She smiled at them, she loved watching him play, even when they had been little he wouldn't let her play. He was more leaniant now, but she really would have rathered to just watch him, more him then the game. He would get so into it that it made her twitch with glee, at some points he would get cocky and talk to the game and in others he would throw the controller and cures under his breath. "Come on." Kabuto patter her on the shoulder taking her out of her dream land. "The food's done." She climbed off the counter and picked up her plate following him into the living area that was attached to the kitchen. Because there were no walls between the kitchen and the living room, you could easily jump over counters and survey the 'rooms' from one spot. The only real differecne between the rooms was the counter tops in the kitchen and the tami mats that covered the living room floor. Asuka sat on her side of the table that was centered in the living room. She sat down and stared out the sliding glass door that led to the desolate dirt road outside there house. Kabuto sat directly across from her and cleared his throat, "People just… they want us to do what they want. If you know you feel one way, don't let them make you feel another." Kabuto lowered his eyes and stared blankly at his food. Asuka smiled at the sakura blossoms outside next to the road. Her and Kabuto had moved the tree there when they rented the house. Kabuto's dad told him to do something memorable and he had. Her smile was spreading across her face until Kabuto interupted her and her happy gaze came to meet his upset one, "Are you going to eat?" She mouthed, 'Yes… what's the matter?' Kabuto thought for a moment and shook his head, "Not too sure anymore." 'You're confuzed.' He nodded keeping his eyes on her. ''I'm sorry I brought it up, it's been bugging me for a while… people have talked since we were thirteen.' He smiled, "Has it really been going on that long?" She nodded and picked at her food while he talked. "I guess we grew up pretty fast." She smiled and sowalloed her food, 'you're going to be twenty-one soon.' His eyes widened, "I'm going to be a real adult. That's shocking." 'You act like one most of the time already… the only difference is you can buy alchole.' "…Dad wants to come over tomorrow." 'That's good!' Her face brightened at the turning of the conversation. "Yeah… he wants to bug us about something. I think he wants us to start doing acrtual missions. …we do have the skill." She nodded at him, 'we could do that.' The room went silent for a minute and they coninued eating in crudeness. Asuka finally looked up to speak when she noticed Kabuto struggling to say something as his eyes shifted from her then back to his bowl till his gaze met hers. 'what?' she asked. Kabuto stood up and walked to the sink, "It's probably nothing. He smiled and walked up the stairs leaving Asuka sitting alone. She smiled realiseing that the pictures were still strung out over the bed. He would probably like them being there. If he was marked at the same place that she was, then it would put them both at ease, if not, then he would understand her reasoning and she could relax realising that her motives would be futile otherwise.

Asuka dryed her hands and walked up the stairs after she finished washing the dishes and locking the house. She shut the lights off and looked around the small study like room that was never used. It probably was made for something like a den or a small home office, but the two never used it, they were really just kids. Her eyes widened at the thought, were they really? Hadn't they lived together their entire lives, it almost seemed like they had grown up. Kabuto was already working like he was, and she acted it enough due to her muteness. Her vision blurred for a moment and she placed a hand on her forehead as she regained her balance. Her head pounded a little then subsided. Ever since she had been sick when she was little her vision defect had given her head aches. She never really spoke of them to Kabuto, but most of the time it was evident. She rubbed her forehead and walked into the room to see Kabuto, as she planned, going through the pictures on the bed. "Man! Look how little you were!" He laughed as she walked in. The pictures were now sorted into little neat piles. Kabuto had grouped her pictures and pointed to the stack that had the most in it, "We take a lot don't we?" 'It was your mother.' She mouthed. He nodded, "Yeah…hey can we talk?" She nodded feeling the little knot in her stomach form into a giant yarn ball. She went over beside him and sat where he motioned. "Listen…," he spoke nervously, "I may be just some little phase we're going through…" Asuka turned her head away tightly shutting her eyes. "But…" Kabuto chewed on his lower lip, "Hell I'm not even sure anymore." She looked back at him while he rested his elbows on his knees, "We've known each other for a good eleven years, do you think that's long enough? We've lived together, we've grown up together, we basically can finish each others sentences…figuratively speaking…" She nodded, 'then what?' her face was a look of hidden despair till he smiled, "No matter what happens…" Kabuto held a pinky up "you better swear to me that you'll stick beside me." Asuka smiled and grabbed his pinky with hers sealing the promise with a swear.

Asuka rubbed her eyes open when she heard the curtain move. (Kabuto used a curtain, rather then a door. One, he didn't need a door, only him and Asuka lived in the one bedroom appartment, and two, it was much easyer to get through if he happened to lose his glasses.) Asuka sighed at Kabuto as walked back in the dark room with a glass of water. She slightly whistled and Kabuto looked over at her while she moved to sit up. "You're awake." She nodded and watched him throw the water back in his throat and set the glass down. He took his glasses off and rubbed the spot on his forehead where the headband usually would have been. "Damn, I have this really bad head ache." She smiled at him as he crawled back under the covers. She couldn't really speak to him in the dark, but she could at least show that she was there. She leaned into her nightstand and pulled something out and grabbed his hand, forcing it into his sleepy fingers. She closed his hand and sofly pecked it with a kiss. She used to do this when they were litte every now and then, but after the events of today, it seemed a little odd for her to kiss his hand let alone kiss him goodnight like she normally would. Although the little peck that Kabuto had gotten for so many years had helped him get through his freshmen to senior year when the others would tease him with the "you've never been kissed by anyone other then your mom before" joke. Asuka had always stood beside it for his sake, it didn't really matter to her. Perhaps that was what had started the rumors of recent mass. To top it off the village hadnt really had anything interesting happen for a while, they just happened to be a target of crule boredom. Kabuto layed his head back down and shut his eyes after carefully swallowing the pills and fixing his ponytail. "You're too worried about things." Kabuto spoke nearly in a whisper, "Get some rest." Asuka smiled and leaned down pecking him on the cheak, realiseing that it would fluster him to awake. Kabuto sat up and looked at her while rubbing the now absent spot on his face, "…what?" He looked at her and shook his head, "Asuka, you have to go to bed." She smiled placing her lips on his cheak and mouthing the words 'goodnight' against his face. He smiled and kissed her on the cheak, "Get some sleep hon. Good night." Kabuto stopped in a moment pondering something till Asuka turned and bumped her nose into his unsettleing them both quite a bit. Asuka tried to close her eyes in an effort to help move things along. She had only really kissed Kabuto once before, and that was because they had both agreed not to tell anyone it had happened, and that they wouldn't think about each other while they were doing it. Asuka had to admit, she knew her first kiss would be with him , but she was his little sister when they had done that, and now she wasn't. Their relationship was a rumor now and they both wanted it to be more then that. Kabuto reached up and held her face softly in his hands as he finally kissed her. She couldn't help but feel a little unnerved untill she settled her hands softly on his collar bone. With little effort he deepend the kiss and she quickly pulled away muttering a soundless, 'I'm sorry.' Kabuto moved his hands and did his best to hide his smile. "It's alright. I should be sorry." He brushed some of the strands of her hair to the side and smiled, "So…" he quickly lost track of his thoughts and kissed her again, more or less catching her off guard and causing them both to fall over, his chest landing on hers. He quickly sat up and layed down with his back to her, "I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry." Asuka smiled with her now flushed lips and placed her head against his back. His eyes lazily opened and he smiled to rool over and hug her tightly as they both fell asleep in arms, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
